Mind Over Matter
by LumosLeviosa
Summary: Hayley Allison woke up one day after a coma and realised that something has changed in her, she has powers after being affected by the particle accelerator 8 months ago. Will she let her powers consume her or conquer her powers instead? Filled with adventure, the fastest man on earth, romance or even a new alter ego.
1. Chapter 1: What is happening to me?

Synopsis: Hayley Allison woke up one day after a coma and realised that something has changed in her, she has powers after being affected by the particle accelerator. Will she use her powers for good like The Flash or for worse?

Cast for Hayley Allison: Emma Stone, I like how she resembles Hayley in my mind, a strong independent woman yet witty and soft at the same time.

Author's Note: Seriously in love with The Flash series now, so maybe I can have a try at writing a fan fiction. I don't own any of the The Flash characters, just Hayley Allison. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors and such, haven't written a fan fiction in a long time and sorry if this chapter is a little slow, will pick up the pace in the following chapters, Hope you enjoy it, please review, favourite, follow or whatnot!

P/S: I'm also having this huge celebrity crush on Grant Gustin, sigh those beautiful eyes!

Chapter 1: "What is happening to me?"

"DR. WELL'S PARTICLE ACCELERATOR FAILED."

"HUNDRED OF CITIZENS HURT."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO CENTRAL CITY."

Those were the headlines highlighted in bold, red words, scattered messily around the table. Despite the negativity screaming from the headlines, the sunlight casted a warm stream of light through the windows, illuminating the whole room, making the whites looked whiter. Extravagant bouquets after bouquets of flowers lined along the walls, giving so much more colours and life to the room.

Laying on the bed, was an adolescent girl, stiff as a lifeless board. But there was something about that day, that feeling of an unexpected good day after being too long in the dark. The girl's eyes gradually opened, revealing her alluring green eyes but her glance expressionless.

A sudden movement from her and it was like those moments where things escalated too quickly before registering in. A nurse came rushing into the ward, as if she was literally waiting outside the door. Her expression flabbergasted and shocked.

"Finally." She muttered softly.

After a series of long medical procedures and emotional shock from some people, the girl still couldn't muster a single expression because she had no idea what was going on, she was even having a hard time to recognise a few people who visited her. Soon, a doctor came into the ward and had an disapproving face.

"Visitors are discouraged!" He raised his voice. "The patient needs some time, I would like you all to leave."

The rest went out one by one, not pleased but the girl was a little grateful for the peace.

"Hi, do you know your name?" The kind doctor asked while slowly descending to the seat next to her bed.

"Um, sorry, I don't" She answered honestly. "I still have this feeling where my mind is blocked from thinking or recalling ever since I woke up."

"It's okay, this is normal. I'm sure you will recall everything back soon."

"May I know why am I here?"

"Well," The doctor was trying hard to think of an answer that will not overwhelmed her. "You fell into a coma."

"For how long?"

"8 months." The doctor was hesitant to answer.

8 months is a really long time, she knows she should react in a way but her mind was too blocked.

"What happened?"

"You got into a car accident the night the particle accelerator was activated. Does it ring any bell?"

She shook her head, none of these were sparking a lightbulb.

"It is understandable that you can't recall much now, you need more rest. I'm only allowing your family to visit from now on." With that being said, the doctor gave her a sympathetic smile and left.

She was left alone in the room now, she took advantage of it by repeating said words: My name, coma, car accident, particle accelerator... In the end there was no avail.

After a few days of staying in the hospital. Sadly, she hasn't regained back her memories but she has been rapidly recovering. The doctor lets her father to take her home where she can hopefully be reminded of her life. She slowly accepted that her name is Hayley because everyone called her that.

Driving past a neighbourhood that should look familiar to her, Hayley did felt a little bit of nostalgia but couldn't remember any memories. Her father was just quiet the whole journey right until they reached the house and helped her settle down. Barely had any time to settle down, the phone kept ringing and Hayley's father had to talk to almost every single existing relatives, asking about her wellbeing.

"No, Aunty Hilda, you can't speak to her now." Her father raised his voice. "She has to take things slow for now... No, how would you say I'm being disrespectful?!"

Feeling overwhelmed after hearing phone calls after phone calls of caring relatives that she felt bad she didn't remember who they were, she decided to take a scroll in the neighbourhood.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, take care sweetie." Her dad said while secretly placing a address card in her pocket, afraid that she won't remember how to get home.

She walked in quieter and more peaceful lanes, enjoying and soaking in the nature which she realised she needed it very much after staying in the hospital for a long time. At that time, she felt the most calm ever since she woke up from the hospital.

Just as she was feeling completely calm, suddenly she felt a strong force pushed her aside and she fell on the grass. She was ready to meet an apologetic cyclist or something but there was no one. Before registering what had happened, soon it happened again, this time she was pushed backwards and flown a few feet forward. She was laying on the ground, her long brown hair became messy.

It was terribly strange that she didn't not feel any pain. She looked around her, no one was there to push her around, but instead she saw a lot of dried leaves on the ground slowly rising on its own and creating vigorous zig zag motions around her. She quickly got to her feet, turning back and forth inspecting the weird occurrence and eyes widen in surprise. There was no wind and no wind on earth could ever do what she saw before her, but at the same time the movement of the leaves strangely matched her fright and bewilderment.

Before Hayley could fully digest the situation, she flew a few feet upwards, meeting eye to eye with the top of a tree. She looked down and saw her feet dangling in mid air and the army of leaves flew up, creating what it looked like an angry hurricane around her. She panicked, started kicking her legs in the air and trying to hold on to the nearby tree. Then, she crashed to the ground along with leaves raining down on her. As the impact hit her, the numbed feeling she kept feeling that prevented her in recalling everything in the hospital was gone, she remembered the view in front of her and she recalled the familiar shops and buildings scrapping the skies. Everything came back whirling back into her mind like a typhoon, her name, her father, her birthdate, which road was she walked on. However, other than having those memories back, she felt more. She felt like her senses were heightened, she heard every smallest details from a leaf separating from a stem to the blood coursing through her veins, she could feel the atoms of the ground literally vibrating, she could see much clearer in the highest definition unlike before.

These strange mix of sensations made Hayley shiver with fear, her eyes staring intently at how much her hand was shaking and yet felt a great sensation of unknown power radiating from it.

"What is happening to me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Could he be The Flash?

Chapter 2: "Could he be The Flash?"

Hayley ran back home, knocked on the door and met eye to eye with a man she could finally recognise.

"Hey, you're back early and you found your way back! Hmm, you okay?" Her father said after inspecting her, her hair was messy and had small leaves stuck in it.

"Dad, I remember everything, well most of it." She said excitedly while walking into the house. "We are in Central City right now, we grew up here. I am working as a editor in a famous fashion magazine, but I don't live here do I? I was living in an apartment in the city, and you, dad, are a cop in Central City Police Department." She stopped; she thought it would be a good idea if her dad doesn't know about what happened.

"You remember! It is a really good start." Her father exclaimed. "Now, we are going to celebrate with your favorite lasagna."

After dinner Hayley's dad had to leave to work on an emergency case, she went into her bedroom, immediately turned on the computer and researched about what had happened to her earlier. After a lot of searches about "hit by unknown forces", "senses heightened after coma", and "levitating after coma", she could not find any plausible explanation, only a few comic book databases. She soon deduced that she was simply hallucinating, until a new news update popped up in a website flashed the following:

THE STREAK CAPTURED ROBBERS AGAIN

The mysterious streak of red and yellow struck again, this unknown phenomenon captured a gang consisted of 5 robbers who just got away after robbing Central City Bank. The police was chasing them when suddenly the robbers were suddenly tied to a nearby street lamp, their van still filled with stolen money was abandoned next to them. Around 7 people witnessed seeing the same streak that started occurring since last month. What is this unfathomable streak and why is it helping us? The mystery continues.

Just as she finished reading the article, her father got home. She rushed downstairs to find her father safe in one piece.

"Hey Dad, how was work tonight?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was good." That was what her father could muster.

"What is this Streak about?" She jumped into the point.

"How did you know about that?"

"I read the internet."

"Well, I think the Internet might know more about it than me." Her dad answered tiredly and that was the last thing he said to her before he went to sleep.

Hayley took his word and started searching the Internet about it. She stumbled upon a blog dedicated to The Streak. After reading all the posts, she calmed her curiosity that it is a man because it is referred to a "he" and it is called The Flash rather than The Streak. Hayley pondered hard and long, this new information is revolutionary to her, she thought that these things could only happen in the fictional world and this has been going on for a month. However, if The Flash is a human after all, could it be proved that what happened to her was not her imagination?

The next morning, Hayley felt more energised than ever for someone that just woke up from a coma. She wanted to visit her workplace, her apartment, and the city. Her father was a little worried but he let her went ahead anyway. As she walked on the city pavement, she was amazed at how much it changed in 10 months. There were new shops, more people and it was livelier.

Hayley was looking up, admiring new styles and decorations when suddenly someone collided into her. At one moment, she saw a man wearing a collared sweater with a shocked expression on his face and a cup of coffee that was about to be spilled on her. The next moment, she felt a strong gust of wind and the man was calm, standing in front of her, his cup of coffee in his hand and was never spilled.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was going. You okay?" He said kindly but Hayley only replied him with a look of shock, mouth gaping, and her stare fixed on his.

"H-How did you do that?" She finally mustered some words.

"Do what?" He smiled.

"Er..erm." She stuttered. She couldn't find the right words, so they both just stared at one another for what it seemed like long minutes to her. She was staring at those big green eyes, hoping to find out what happened through them.

"Hey so sorry I got to go now, I'm late for work." He said after looking at his watch and started walking past her. "Sorry for running into you earlier, hope it doesn't hurts!"

She looked back for him but he was gone, as if he never existed and nothing happened.

"Too many weird things are happening." She thought to herself.

After walking a few blocks, she finally reached a familiar glass building that reflected the sunlight greatly, big striking individual letters stood proudly on the building spelled "MODE". She went in filled with mixed feelings, she couldn't help to feel fearful and worried of how the magazine has been going after 10 months, but at the same time she felt the exciting adrenaline from running things around here as she remembered. She entered the lobby and people recognised her instantly, she smiled at them and got in the lift that went straight up to the top floor. When the doors opened, a few heads popped up from the cubicles and they were shocked.

"Hayley!" They exclaimed in unison and went towards to hug her. "You finally woke up!"

"Yes, Hayley, you woke up." A low female voice sounded and it stopped all the girls squealing, everything quieted down. She was tall and slim, her long blond hair tied in a tight bun and she gave her a very intimidating vibe, she reached out her perfectly manicured hand. "Welcome back, I am Victoria, the editor of MODE magazine."

"Hold on." Hayley said while she shook her hand absent-mindedly. "I am still the editor."

"You have been in a coma for 10 months, things have changed, trends have changed, you are not well equipped for this job and therefore," Victoria moved one step closer to her. "I'm in charge."

Victoria said arrogantly and it made her blood boil. They went straight to the executive director's office and discussed about this issue.

"Well, Hayley just woke up and I am personally concern if she is healthy enough right now for the job." Victoria put on her sickly sweet voice and her forced smile. "I know I am a temporary replacement but it is a great honor for me to humbly accept this blessing until she gets well."

Hayley rolled her eyes, the first time she met her replacement and she hated her guts already. However, she had a point. Hayley was unsure whether she could start working anytime soon due to her health and still unrecovered memories.

"Okay Hayley, don't worry you are still the editor-in-chief and Victoria will be your replacement for now until you get better." A middle-aged woman said behind her desk, half distracted by the mountains of paperwork in front of her. "In the meantime, you are on paid leave until you well enough to work again. Case closed."

With that, the two girls walked out of her office, afraid to bother her any further.

"Do take your time to get better, Hayley. In fact, take all the time from now on." Victoria said bitterly, the sweet girl a few minutes ago was already gone. "Your glory days are gone now, I am the new editor and MODE Magazine is a success now because of me."

"Hmm, I wonder if class is replaced by fakeness, insecurities, and you sweet talking your way ever since I'm gone." Hayley snapped back calmly.

Victoria just squinted her eyes in hatred at her and walked away, her stilettos hit the marble floor with a sharp loud sound with every step she took. Those sounds that she was usually used to from all the high heels clad women in the office, but this time it drummed loudly in her head that she almost couldn't bear it. She strutted it off and had more pressing matters in her mind, her job and Victoria. Being a competitive person and disliking the fact that Victoria was so smug, she spent rest of the day in the office, going from colleagues to colleagues to see what they were working on.

After office hours, Hayley went to check her apartment she remembered she was living in before the coma. She slotted in the key to her apartment gingerly and felt relieved when she recalled the correct destination. She went in and saw that her apartment was mostly empty, that explains the boxes after boxes in her father's house, maybe her father thought and planned in advance that she won't be going to her apartment anytime soon after waking up from her coma. She walked slowly into her apartment, trying to take everything in slowly to remind more of her life before.

When she reached in her bedroom, she heard faint screams from below; they slowly became louder and reached unbearable shrieks. Without thinking any further, She bolted to the front door and yanked it open. Instead of facing a familiar hallway, all she could see was huge flames and her vision obstructed by black smoke, which quickly moved into her apartment. The great heat from the flames threw her backwards.

Fire engulfed the building and Hayley was trapped inside, in an instant seeing nothing but orange flames and black smoke. The heat was tremendous and she felt suffocated by the thick smoke. She turned back and forth frantically to find an escape route, but there was no avail, soon flames surrounded her. She thought she was going to die there and then, never in her life she could imagine this would happen to her. Soon she heard a cracking sound coming from on top of her and one moment later she saw a big piece of flaming ceiling falling down on her. She reached out her hand and closed her eyes shut, as if her hand could prevent the large piece of burning ceiling from falling on her. Little did she know, it worked. The large piece flew in the opposite direction with great force. The flames were giving up so much heat ever since she was trapped there but at that moment she did not feel any burning sensation nor felt suffocated. Puzzled, she slowly looked up and saw a transparent dome formed around her. She also sensed that someone was near her and saw a man, dressed in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest and a red cowl on his head. He was staring at her with his mouth open and Hayley did the same with her hand still on top of her.

"Could he be The Flash?" She thought to herself.

Another loud cracking sound diverged their attention and the transparent dome was suddenly gone around her. She could feel the painful burning sensation on her skin again, this time worse than before. To make the situation worse, she saw a big tornado of black smoke coming towards her and it surrounded her faster than she could prepare for it. She couldn't breathe at all and she was choking her lungs out. She tried to concentrate hard for the transparent dome to come back again but no blood was reaching to her brain. Black spots were forming in her vision and she felt lightheaded, she legitimately thought it was the end of her before her world became dark.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for your support, it really makes my day to see a new follow, favourite or a review :') I realised that most of my readers are from the United States, please excuse me if I get the culture or the specifics wrong. I am from Malaysia, which is an Asian country but it's quite heavily influenced by the Western culture for most things so feel free to point out any mistakes. By the way, I made a mistake in the previous chapter, I wrote that Hayley was in a coma for 8 months, but I wanted it to be 10 months. Sorry if this was a confusion! And yes, I use "MODE" from Ugly Betty for the magazine's name.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try my best to update more often if you guys like it :D Good day!


	3. Chapter 3: What kind of crazy world did

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span lang="EN-US"Chapter 3: "What kind of crazy world did I wake up to?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Hayley woke up from what she thought it was a horrible nightmare. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was neither in her room nor at the hospital again, but in a simple small white bed. Then and there, she knew the nightmare was real and another one had just begun. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"She saw that she was in a high tech lab with machines everywhere and bright lights that were almost blinding her. Then she looked around more and met 4 confused looking people, staring at her at the same time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Er…" Hayley broke the silence. "Where am I?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You are in STAR Labs, Hayley." A man in a wheelchair with glasses went closer to her. "I am Dr. Harrison Wells, I am the inventor of the particle accelerator. Does it ring any bell to you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Not really." She replied hesitantly and tried to move but wires connected to her body restricted her and she panicked. "And why am I connected to wires?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""That's why you are here, I know you just woke up from a coma and it is a lot to take in but…" The doctor said seriously while wheeling closer to her, his eyes never broke contact with hers "…we suspect that you have special abilities."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""We call them metahumans!" A guy in long hair said excitedly behind but regretted it after receiving a few glares in return./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What kind of special abilities do I have? How did this happen?" Hayley asked fearfully./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""The particle accelerator exploded 10 months ago, sending a huge shockwave in to the clouds and through the entire city, releasing unknown particles into the air and ever since then we found out that some were affected by it. They have powers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"It was a lot for Hayley to take in, she remembered her doctor said that she got into a car accident the night the particle accelerator was activated but she couldn't remember much about that accident. This could be the answer to why strange things were happening to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""We are still unsure what kind of powers you have, specifically." A serious-looking woman with brown hair said. "We just know that the last time your powers were activated, it was a force field in the burning building and your cells seems to be regenerating fast."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""The burning building. I remembered I was almost died."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""About that…" The brown haired girl looked at a young man next to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Oh that, I saved you." A tall man wearing a navy sweater with S.T.A.R. Labs logo on it spoke up, he has the same green eyes she thought she saw it somewhere before. "We think that the burning building was caused by another metahuman that can control fire."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""That explains the sudden fire and the tornado of smoke." She said quietly and instantly recognised him. "Hey you, you ran into me earlier right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yes, I did, you remembered." He said and after realising that the rest were glaring at him, he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly. "Sorry about that by the way."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""How did you save me? Do you have powers too?" She recalled the incident on the street and also the man in the red suit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yes, I am a metahuman, like you too." He said. "You don't have to worry, you are in good hands."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Hayley looked around and she stopped when she saw the familiar red suit displayed in a glass case. "Wait, you are The Flash?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yeah I am." He said with a smile on his face. "For me, I have super speed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe couldn't believe all of this, this only happens in the fictional world and the comics. "What kind of crazy world did I wake up to?" She murmured silently but it was loud enough for them to hear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Oh don't worry." The Flash said quickly. "It all seemed crazy to me at first too, but things will get better once you learn how to control your powers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""The reason why you are in this lab is because we don't have enough information about metahumans and it was my invention that caused all these." Dr. Wells said. "Here is proposition for you, Hayley, you let us research more about your powers. In return, you will learn how to control them, use them safely and to their full capabilities. What do you say?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Hayley looked around and saw people she could hopefully trust, she was tired of constantly coming out with theories about weird occurrences lately and it worth a try. "I think it's a good idea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Let's get started then." Dr. Wells smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hi my name is Caitlin Snow. Alright, nice to meet you." The brown-haired girl said with a blank expression, she briefly shook Hayley's hand while they were walking to another part of the lab. "Bio-engineer of S.T.A.R. Labs, now I would like you to lie down while I take your blood sample."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Right now?" Hayley said in disbelief while she was already lying down. "Bu-But can I have a minute please? I have a fear towards injections."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Sorry, but there will be more fears for you to conquer in the future, darling." Caitlin said apologetically and drove a needle mercilessly into her skin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hello, my name is Cisco Ramon. It's a pleasure to meet another metahuman like you, Hayley." The long haired man said enthusiastically while they both walked in a room filled with weapons. "I'm the mechanical engineer of S.T.A.R. Labs, in other words I'm the builder of deadly weapons."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""He's not." Dr. Wells chucked while he passed by the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Well, okay. Anyway, I invented this," He handed Hayley a little black device that looked like an iPod nano. "You can use this to contact us when you're in need, it monitors your vitals and it has a tracking device on it, just in case."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Gee, this is awesome." She admired the invention back and forth. "Thank you, Cisco."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You're welcome. I added a music player function so you can listen music with it too." He said it with a wink, Hayley was grateful for times like this to ease the seriousness./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hey, my real name is Barry Allen. Nice to meet you." He said it with a genuine smile and he shook her hand firmly, they were walking out to a wide, open space and a few wires were connected to her body. "Now, what happened to me was my powers activated voluntarily after my 9 months coma. Has that happened to you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Well kinda, I was pushed by forces, levitated, made a force field, and my general five senses heightened." Hayley tried to recall more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Wow, man, that is beyond cool." He gave a pat on her back. "Can you activate any of those powers right now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hmm, sadly no. I don't think so."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Well, want to give it a try?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I guess I could." Hayley said, afraid of what her powers could do. She looked to her right and saw Caitin, Cisco and Dr. Wells observing under a white tent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"She was trying hard to remember how she was feeling before her powers activated, she was calm and in control, walking on a peaceful road. She tried her best to let those emotions override her again. Soon, she felt as if those emotions were really taking place physically, her body felt light as a feather and she was not a prisoner to gravity anymore. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Loud cheers broke the quietness; she looked down and saw that she was a good few feet from the ground. She cheered happily as well, loving the sensation of feeling so light and getting the hang of it on her first try. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""If let's say my power is flying, it means that I can try going in different directions right?" She style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yeah sure, go for it." Barry said, feeling excited as she was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Hayley tried to focus on a direction in front of her intensely and she fed herself with confidence to fly towards it. Instead of flying forward, a force field was activated and it hit the ground hard, dirt from the ground flew and the white tent dislocated a little. Barry who was standing next to her on the ground, flew backwards and hit the ground hard on his back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Oh gosh." Hayley panicked, she wanted to land back on the ground but it didn't happen. What happened was she felt like she was pushed vigorously in different directions. She felt like she was on a rollercoaster, fast and filled with sudden movements. However, one last sudden movement and it all stopped. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hayley, calm down!" Barry said. The next thing Hayley know was seeing Barry on top of her on the ground. His one hand was gripping her shoulder tightly and another behind her waist; his face close to hers, his breathing heavy and he had that crease on his forehead. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You okay?" He asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I think so." Hayley said worriedly. "Sorry about that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""It's okay, don't mention it." He slowly got off from her and helped her up. "I wasn't fast enough."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You guys okay back there?" Barry said to the rest of them who were observing. They managed a nod and gestured to the lab./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Well, Hayley." Dr. Wells said when everyone gathered back to the lab. "The fact we cannot hide is that you have no doubt some powerful abilities."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""However, we couldn't conclude which power you have yet. But we found out that every time you feel fear, you will create a force field." Cisco said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""That is a good start." Dr. Wells commented. "You better hurry home now, get some rest and we will contact you soon." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Come, I'll give you a lift." Barry said while he scooped Hayley into his arms and they travelled in great speed. Wind was coursing through her hair and everything became blur, in no time, she reached her father's house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Wait, how do you know where I live?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Ermm let's say Catlin did some background check on you, sorry." Barry said, embarrassed. Then, he pointed to her pocket. "If your powers act up again or you are in trouble, you know how to call." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Okay, thanks." Hayley replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""No problem, see you soon Hayley." Barry smiled and he zoomed off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hey, you're back!" Her dad exclaimed while she opened the door slowly. "Got your text, looks like your apartment burning down kept you busy huh."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Hayley was confused at the moment, she looked through her phone and found that someone sent a text to her dad that she will be out for the day, it must be one of them from the lab thinking ahead. She almost forgot that it was her whole apartment building that got burned down too, maybe it was because most of her stuff were in her dad's house or she couldn't remember how much that apartment meant to her old self./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yeah, was busy you know, settling stuff." Hayley replied while she head for the stairs. "Hey I'm tired, I'll just go and hit the hay okay?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"She went up her room and flopped onto her bed, letting the day's events slowly sink into her mind. She took out the black device Cisco gave her and it confirmed that none of these were to be taken lightly at all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Meanwhile in S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Wells wheeled along a corridor and stopped to face the wall. He placed his hand on a section of a wall and a door mysteriously appeared. He went in the secret room, slowly stood up from his wheelchair and walked with his two feet to a huge desktop./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Record a new diary entry." Dr. Wells commanded the desktop and the system obeyed him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Barry found a new metahuman, she seems to possess extraordinary style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPowers much more powerful than The Flash's. She is just like Barry, young, naïve and obedient." Dr. Wells smiled slyly. "She will be a very important tool." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"So, I thought of coming out with my own metahuman that can control fire before the "Flash vs Arrow" episode came out, now there is a metahuman that can control the fire and it's Ronnie! But since I posted the previous chapter before I found out, I decided to go with my version of the fire controller so I hope you guys won't get confused! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows :) Christmas is coming! span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span /p 


End file.
